jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Shotgun
Overview The Shotgun, otherwise known as the 'Itacha Model 37 '''is an extremely powerful weapon that is very useful in close-range combat, being able to deal high amounts of damage within a single shot. Not only that, but the Shotgun is very easy to obtain, priced at a mere $1,000 in-game cash and collectible at a wide variety of locations. The main uses of the Shotgun are close-range combat, as the grouping of the Shotgun's pellets does not spread too far. The Shotgun can easily drain an enemy of their health at close range, but has a low fire rate and a small ammo capacity, clocking in at only 5 shells with a slow reload. Overall, the Shotgun is a very affordable, user-friendly weapon that can easily give players the upper hand in a fight. Strategy It is an effective strategy to pair the Shotgun with the Pistol, the Uzi or the AK47 in order to make fast kills. Use the Shotgun to wipe out most of the enemy player's health, then switch to the quicker firing secondary weapon to finish them off. However, this strategy requires good aim and fast reaction time, so many players instead use the Shotgun by itself. This is still quite effective, as the Shotgun is completely capable of making a kill in a single round. The Shotgun should not be used for long-range combat, as the Pistol, Uzi, AK47, and Rifle are much more effective due to their high accuracy and quicker firing. In mid-range combat, however, the Shotgun is still surprisingly effective and can deliver moderate amounts of damage to trim down a player's health. Criticism The Shotgun is often the target of criticism from players; not because it is underpowered, but because it is overpowered. Due to the spread effect of shots, and ''Jailbreak's ''large hitboxes, it is quite easy to hit enemy players. This high accuracy, paired with the high damage rate (30 damage if all pellets hit), make the Shotgun incredibly powerful. Its price only makes things more unbalanced; at $1000, the weapon is absurdly easy to obtain, with the majority of the playerbase having access to it. The Shotgun is easy to use and easy to obtain, disproportionate to its power. The Shotgun is also seen as responsible for the noticeable unbalance of the teams in ''Jailbreak. As a criminal, it is likely the best weapon to use when defending from police. Its high damage at close range almost completely counters the ability of the Handcuffs to arrest, making the jobs of police difficult. As a result, many players don't choose the Police team, causing most servers to be overrun with criminals. However, the addition of the ForcefieldLauncher has been of help to the police, and brought some balance back. Trivia * Like the Pistol and Rifle, this got a model and damage change in the Weapon Update. * The old Shotgun model resembled the BB Gun, a Roblox gear in the Catalog. ** This was later changed in the Weapon Update, where it received its own custom mesh alongside the Pistol and Rifle. * The old Shotgun model used to be located in the City Criminal Base inside the side room of the main building. This was changed on August 14th, 2018 where it was gone until a later update which added it back. * The Shotgun was buffed to hold 5 shells per reload instead of 4 shells. * Originally, in the Weapons/Items Update when Gun Shops were introduced, the Shotgun cost $40,000; but was lowered to $1,000 in a patch update, due to many requests and complaints. Users who bought the Shotgun for $40,000 in-game cash were refunded $39,000 in-game cash after the update. * The Shotgun was significantly nerfed 3 days after the Weapons/Items Update, due to many user complaints, calling it "overpowered". * The model of the Shotgun depicts the typical model of the sawed-off version of either Mossberg 500, Ithaca 37, or Remington 870, a real-life pump-action shotgun. * Many criminals opt for this weapon when fighting the police, as it almost completely counters the close range required to make an arrest. * Before the Jailbreak HD update, there was an instant-kill glitch where if the player equipped the Shotgun, shot it at an enemy team player, and quickly switched to the Pistol or Rocket Launcher, the Shotgun bullets would instantly kill the enemy player. This has since been patched. * For a shotgun, it is surprisingly good at mid-range combat. * The model seems to be a Remington 870 or Ithaca 37 with a sawn-off pistol grip. * Realistically, you shouldn't be able to reload this. ** However, the reloading sound seems to be the pump sound effect (slightly low pitch) repeated. Audio Library Category:Weapon/Item Category:Ranged Weapons